Mighty Final Fight
Mighty Final Fight is a game released for NES. Script *Japanese script Opening This is Metro City. Within the walls of the city lives the daughter of the mayor, Jessica. Her beauty radi- ates throughout the city and gives the citizens the power to survive. But now a villain attempts to have this beacon of light all to himself. I can't believe that I've actually fallen in love with the girl. She will be mine.. ... A couple days later... What?! Jessica... Kidnapped...!?! What have you done to her, Cody? Me?!! This is the work of the Mad Gear Gang. What do you think, Guy? Yes. There's not a moment to spare. Let's go! Select Player Cody A tough street fighter who is skilled with knives. Guy Descended from ninja, he possesses incredible agility. Haggar The hot-tempered wrestler and mayor of Metro City. Round 1 - Slum Heh-heh. I am Thrasher, ruler of this city. Bow down before me! :NO (he loses some health in disbelief): Wahhhhh! Don't you know I rule the streets!? :NO (he loses some health in disbelief): Arghhhh! Those who offend me must die! :(Battle starts) :YES (either question): I am superior. Maybe you're stronger than you look. Why don't you join us? :YES: Heh-heh. I don't believe you. You're too much of a mama's boy. :NO: You dare refuse the Mad Gear Gang? Those who offend me must die! Round 2 - Riverside Round 3 - Old Town I'm Abigail, the toughest fighter in the Mad Gear. You've been lucky so far.... But your luck has just run out! The others looked tougher than you, jerk! I'm gonna shove those words down down your throat! Round 4 - Factory :(with full life) Jessica has already been taken to our secret hideout. My brother's defeat will be avenged! Ready!? :(with low life) You look a little run down. Here, have some water. :YES: I feel refreshed and strengthened. :(Health is restored) Ready!? :NO: You dare to refuse my gift! You have insulted me and for that you must be destroyed. Ready!? Round 5 - Bay Area :(Green Abigail) You're no match for me! Ready!? :(Gray Katana) Your journey ends here! The Final Fight :(With Cody) I love Jessica. Give her to me! :(With Guy) You're the boss? Where's Jessica? :(With Haggar) Ha! I've finally found you. Release my daughter, you worthless ball of pond scum! :(Belger) Relax. Jessica is my special guest. She is in the next room. Jessica and I are scheduled to be married tomorrow! Ha-ha-ha! Let us begin our Final Fight! :(After Belger takes some hits, he gets serious) Final victory will be mine! Ending Dad, it's about time you got here. Sorry princess, but I needed to take out the trash. Dad, where's Cody? Cody? I lost sight of him on the way here. Oh, way to go dad! Let go of me, Guy! Without my help, she would be... Control yourself. Let the mayor and Jessica talk. For once in your life, think of someone else besides yourself. Let go of me! END :Staff :Planner :K.O :Programmer :Chips :Eacum :Niwano :Object Designer :Arashi.Kai :Tsubo Pi :Zenden :Scroll Designer :Yuki :Linda :Ryugo :Arnie :Mamimu :Sound Compose :Setsuo :Yuko :Special Thanks :Manashi :Ushi :Black.I :Professor.K :and :Capcom All Staff :Thank You :For :Your Playing :Presented by Capcom